The River
by bendersftw
Summary: Tahno decides to end it all, but there's one particular person he just can't let go of. My first fic : Warning: swearing and well,a little extra :


Tahno stared down and the icy cold river beneath him. Water is his element. _Was_ his element. He was born with it, and now he would die with it. The disaster happened about a month ago, and since then he had been struggling with himself. He wasn't happy, deep sorrow filled his bones. He was now just a shadow of his former self. He no longer styled his hair, he didn't wear his eyeliner, he didn't bathe, he didn't eat. All he did was sit in a far corner of a bar and drink all his sorrows away. He stunk like alcohol, and there were bags under his eyes. The only moment where he had actually felt alright was when he had seen Korra either walking down the street, working with chief Beifong at the police station, and every now and then taking her polarbear dog out for a run. Her smooth chocolaty skin seemed to glow whenever he saw her, and her deep blue eyes would send shivers down his spine whenever... _Stop it! _Tahno scolded himself. _Just take a deep breath and jump. It will be all over soon. No more pain and suffering. No more avatar... No! Just push her away from your head. Just JUMP!_ Tahno sucked in his breath, he was about to jump... off the small bridge into the icy, raging river about fifty to sixty feet below. He couldn't. Tears welled into his eyes as he flopped down onto the side of the bridge, watching the glistening moon on the water below, his legs dangling off the side. His body was racked in sobs, and he held his head with his and not bothering to wipe away his own tears. No one was out at this time of night, so it was rather quiet.

"Tahno?" A gentle, worried voice came from behind him. He jerked at the sudden loud noise. He knew that voice... _Korra_. "Hey Korra." His voice cracked, and his hands shook. He wiped away his tears, sniffing. "How long have you been there?" His voice was weak, and he didn't like how his voice was betraying him like this.

"Long enough." She stated bluntly, but he could tell there was concern in her voice. "Come down from there." She pleaded. Without even turning his head he refused. "no."

"Please Tahno." It was more of a demand than a question. Turning around he gave her one of his signature smirks. With an odd sort of wave/salute he bid her farewell. "See you round, Uh-vatar..."

"Tahno?" Korra was confused.

With that he slid off the edge of the bridge, disappearing from view.

"TAHNO!" She screamed desperately, bolting to the side of the bridge. She flung her arms up in a series of moves to help break his fall. He cold water was sure to freeze him to death. Catching his fall with water, Korra flung herself in after him, catching her fall as well. The freezing water knocked the air out of her lungs. She saw Tahno's unconscious body flowing down the river, sometimes disappearing under the rapids. Using her waterbending to propel herself forward, she quickly caught up with Tahno, grabbed him, and launch herself out of the river with Tahno in her arms. They hit the pavement with a soft thud. Her fingers and lips were already starting to turn blue. She bent the water from Tahno's lungs, and put her ear against his chest. He was stone cold and she didn't hear his heart beat. "No!" Her voice cracked and tears stung her eyes. She started giving him CPR, desperately trying to bring the former waterbender back. 1...2...30 chest compressions, 2 breaths, 30 compressions, 2 breathes. She got into a rhythm, tears streamming down her cheeks. "Tahno please!" She cried desperately, not wanting to let him die. After about half an hour, she started to give up. "Tahno..." She whimpered "Please." She was tired and cold, shivering as it started to snow. She doesn't know why she did this, but she slowly leaned over, brushed her warm lips against Tahno's cold ones, once, twice, then once more, firmer this time. His lips were smooth, cold... dead. Dead... _Why am i kissing a dead Tahno?_ Realization hit her. She didn't want to admit it before, but he was dead. She had failed. She had let someone die. "Fuck Tahno why!" She yelled out, tears brimming in her eyes. She lay her head against his chest and cried. Then, all of a sudden her eyes snapped open. "NO! I will not let you die." And for the first time, she airbended. She started the chest compressions again, and blew a huge puff of air into Tahno's lungs. Again. Again. Until he coughed. "Fuck Korra! Not so hard you're bruising me!" He groaned. "Tahno!" She squealed with joy, tears flooding from her eyes. She rolled him onto his side and hugged him. "So...Cold." He chattered. Korra hadn't noticed the thin layer of snow that had accumulated on the ground, and the puff of their breathes. Immediately she got up and preformed a series of firebending moves until her skin was cherry red. It was hot enough to warm people, but not hot enough to burn them. Only firebending master could do this. She knelt down and hugged Tahno close to her body, pressing him against her. "Well well well, who would've know that the Uh-vatar would willingly kiss and hold the cheating waterbending wolfbat." Tahno chuckled. "That wasn't kissing that was a mouth to mouth 'saving your life' technique. You were dead remember asshole?" She spit back. "Oh i think you know what i'm talking about. I _was _dead until around your fiftieth set of chest compressions." He smirked. "You little asshole." She laughed. "You caught me actually kissing you. Why didn't you 'pretend' to wake up then?"

"I was enjoying myself." He chuckled at her aggravated expression. "I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yelled her skin immediately getting hotter. "Ow, calm down a bit you're burning me." He pulled away rubbing his arms. She huffed "Maybe that's what you deserve!"

Tahno loved to annoy her. It was just too easy. "How about more of that mouth to mouth at my place?" He grinned definitely blowing a fuze in Korra's head. "Pfffft! You wish Tahno, why don't you go fuck one of your fan girls, oh wait i know why! They don't want you anymore now that you're a bendingless prick!" That stung. He didn't have anything to say after that. That was low, especially for Korra. Tears welled it his eyes as he just stared at her. The hurt was clear in his eyes. Regret flashed across the avatar's face. Her skin going back to it's chocolaty brown color, and her face turning into her famous pout expression. "Tahno... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Without saying anything he got up and started walking away. "Tahno wait!" He ran up to him, grabbed his face and pressed her hot lips against his. Her hands slid down to his chest as she pulled him closer. "mmmph, korra..." He moaned as his tongue met hers. His hands played in her dark brown hair, still wet from the river. Slowly she pulled away.

"I gotta go, Tenzin is gonna kill me. I'll meet you here tomorrow at one." She blushed lightly before kissing him again lightly. "Bye." And just like that she jogged off. He watched her curved figure disappear into the distance.

"What the hell just happened?" He wondered out loud.


End file.
